


Guessing Games

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Implied Relationships, Multi, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, Rey, and Finn think about their relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Games

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write for the Silicon Valley fandom, so this is my first time writing for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This fic has been in the back of my mind since I saw the movie, so I decided I had to write it. I have seen it twice, but I'm still trying to find these character's voices.

**Poe Dameron**

Poe wasn’t used to feeling jealous. If you had to ask, he felt he had a pretty good life. Well, other than the fact that he was constantly on the run, fighting evil people in masks. But, hey, at least his life wasn’t boring. He was healthy. Lots of friends, good looks, an important job in the Resistance. So why in the galaxy was he jealous?

 

Finn would not stop talking about Rey.

 

When he finally woke up after weeks under a medically induced coma, the first person Finn asked for was Rey. Understandably so- they’d been through a lot together. But he still gushed over her after all the physical therapy, assorted meeting, and a change of Resistance bases.

 

It’s not that Poe didn’t like Rey. She was fantastic. Before she left to find Luke Skywalker- oh and how jealous was Poe of that- she and Poe spent a lot of time together getting to know one another while they waited for Finn to heal. They often discussed the beauty and functionalities of different aircrafts for hours, which even Poe’s own squadron refused to do. They found it “boring” and “too work related”. What Poe was jealous of was how close the two seemed to be. When Finn was asleep, Rey gushed about him. When Rey was gone, Finn waxed rhapsodic about her.  Poe just got lost in the shuffle

 

They were both so special that Poe wasn’t sure if he fit in with them. Finn did the impossible: he stopped being a Stormtrooper and betrayed the First Order. Rey was probably going to be a Jedi. And what was Poe? A pilot. Maybe the best pilot in the Resistance, but hearing Rey flew the Millennium Falcon through an aircraft on her first real piloting experience was a real shot to his confidence. He got where he was through a mix of genes and natural talent, but mainly _a lot_ of training. Rey and Finn would probably have gorgeous Jedi children and bring balance to The Force while Poe would be their tag along.

 

But Poe still smiled and let Finn drag him to the aircraft hangar when Rey was about to arrive with Luke Skywalker- no matter how much it would hurt when he saw them hugging.

 

**Rey**

The old, broken engine fell to the ground with a loud clang.

 

“Careful youngling,” Master Skywalker gently chastised her, “Focus on the Force deep within you.”

 

Rey took a few deep breaths and tried again. As part of her training, Luke was having her lift the engine using the Force and keep it floating for as long as she could. Unfortunately for her, Rey was getting distracted. Unlike most days, this training was happening in public in the Resistance’s aircraft hangar. While they had attracted some attention, most people were either too scared of her Jedi master or had other things to do, so they weren’t bothering her. Instead, the real focus of her attention was Finn and Poe. As they were in her direct line of sight, she saw them acting rather chummy with one another while Finn was assisting Poe repair his X-Wing. She wasn’t sure exactly why, but she felt queasy in her stomach watching them.

 

She knew it was illogical to be jealous. Finn and Poe were her closest friends. But ever since she arrived with Luke, she got to know how close the two of them were. They had a strong report between them and were always relaxed and easygoing. While she had issues giving and receiving physical contact, they always seemed to be touching: a hug, a reassuring pat on the shoulder, flirtatiously ruffling hair. She wasn’t exactly sure if they were involved, but it seemed like it. Rey knew that if that was the case, she should be happy for them, but she desperately wanted to be in that relationship. Sometimes she imagined what it would be like to kiss both of them, sandwiched between them in a bed, but she wasn’t sure if that was something people actually did. And she was too scared to ask.

 

Instead, she focused on her training. When she first found Luke Skywalker, he initially seemed hesitant and almost sad to teach her. However, by the third day of her training, he blossomed into what she assumed must be his natural element. Master Skywalker was tough, but supportive. When she made a mistake, he never yelled. When he noticed something she could change, he made suggestions. Most of the time, he just said, “Try again.”

 

So she tried again. After a bit of straining, she levitated the engine. It stayed up for a minute. Then two. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Poe and Finn hugging and her heart just dropped. So did the engine.

 

Master Skywalker walked over to her. “Rey, you seem less focused than usual. What is distracting you?” he gently asked, speaking quietly to not attract their few onlookers. He looked over to where she was looking and saw her two friends. He gave a knowledgeable, “Ah.” Rey gave him a confused look. “Despite what this beard may tell you, I was young once.” He gave a small chuckle. “Trust me, these things work themselves out.   Sometimes that way is discovering you are related to one of them, so they end up together. And you keep up with your Jedi training and wait for the right person to show up.”

 

Rey was trying to add up what he was saying. “What?”

 

Luke gave a sad sigh, “It’s a long story. But I think it’s time you heard it.” He offered her his arm. “Come, dear child, let’s stop training for the day and have an early dinner and we’ll have a chat. I think I want to see if Leia is able to join us.”

 

Rey took her master’s arm. He seemed shaky for some reason.

**Finn**

As a Stormtrooper, Finn was told to bury his emotions. The clones didn’t have emotions, so neither should they. So being in an environment where it was perfectly appropriate to show feeling was new. It was rather liberating actually. A huge weight just lifted off his chest. Eventually, Finn realized not all feelings were great to experience.

 

Finn often felt confused by what he felt for both Poe and Rey. He seemed to harbor more than kinship and camaraderie for them, but he couldn’t find the right word. Longing maybe?

 

While he was ecstatic that his two friends also became friends, sometimes he felt alone in their presence. This mainly happened when they talked about planes. Which was often, especially because they both had piloting in their genes. Poe’s mother was a Rebellion pilot. And Rey was Luke Skywalker’s daughter! That was simultaneously the most shocking and least shocking news Finn ever heard. On one hand, Rey finally got to meet her family. On the other hand, once that discovery was made, it suddenly became very obvious that she was Luke’s daughter. Anakin and Luke’s lightsaber called to her. She was an excellent pilot. He might have been a little a jealous that she found her family and he hasn’t, but overall he was happy for her.

 

But, yeah, being at a table with two pilots when you know nothing about aircraft was kind of alienating. Rey was ending a story Luke told her about some air fight or another he was involved in- Finn tuned out at some point- when she sighed, “I’ve always wished I could fly an X-Wing.”

 

Poe immediately turned on the charm. “I can help you with that,” he offered.

 

Rey lit up in a way Finn had never seen her do before. “Really?” Poe gave a loud, boisterous laugh. Rey gave him a playful shove, “Don’t make fun of me!”

 

Poe held up his hands, “The way you looked was just really cute. It was like a little kid experiencing Life Day for the first time.” A pretty blush colored Rey’s face. “Do you have training tomorrow afternoon?” he asked. Rey shook her head. “Great! Then how about you meet me at the hangar at 1500 hours?”

 

“Yeah,” she gave a beautiful smile that melted Finn’s heart, “That sounds good.”

 

Poe and Rey shared a look that confused Finn. Was it just friendly or something else? Either way, he felt a little twinge in his heart.

 

He had a lot more work to do on understanding people.

 

**Luke and Leia**

Luke saw his twin standing alone in the hangar, arms crossed, clearly watching something. Admittedly, that wasn’t anything new. However, Luke could feel a mix of emotions in his sister: mild jealously, sadness, and deep longing. He quietly walked over to her.

 

“Credit for your thoughts?” Leia didn’t even look over her shoulder when he questioned her.

 

“Just…remembering,” she sighed. Luke finally saw what she looking at. Rey, Poe, and Finn were packing up the Millennium Falcon in preparation for a mission.   The trio was laughing and joking around with BB-8 whizzing around their feet. Luke understood his sister: they were so young, happy, and most importantly- together.

 

“I miss him too, Leia,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. Leia leaned into his embrace.

 

“It’s not just that,” she groaned, “We’ve been through so much. Too many battles. The Empire turning into the First Order. Ben going dark. I just sometimes miss being young and in love again.”

 

Luke chuckled, “Leia. I’m not sure if you remember, but your courtship with Han wasn’t exactly a fairy tale romance. You two fought like two angry wampas.” Luke paused for a second, “Wait. Who is in love?”

 

Leia rolled her eyes and looked at her brother, “You know, for being a Jedi, you aren’t very observant.” Luke gave her a blank look. “ _Who_?” he pressed.

 

“The three of them with each other! But they’re too oblivious to notice it!” Luke was speechless. Then after a cacophony of emotions crossed his face, he said, “Well, I guess that could eliminate a lot of drama.” To Leia, it still looked like he might throw up.

 

“Promise me that if this does not end well for your daughter, you won’t kill my best pilot and my best informant, hmm?” The General gave her brother a pointed look and walked away. Luke followed on her heels muttering, “I promise…maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
